


Clothes Thief

by KillThemWithCandy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby's first porn, Bottom Jesse McCree, Cheesey nicknames, Clothes Stealing, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, LET JESSE GET FUCKED 2K19, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic cowboy impersonation, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillThemWithCandy/pseuds/KillThemWithCandy
Summary: Since entering his relationship with Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada, Zenyatta had learned a lot about humans. He knew some from Genji, but as a cyborg many things he used to do didn’t apply to him anymore. For example, Genji couldn’t take regular showers for risk of his joints. This wasn’t a problem, as the Shambali had a large communal bath where they were happy to show Genji the little tricks they’d learned in their lives for cleaning annoying, hard to reach places, or even just washed each other.However, this left Zenyatta at a loss when his new boyfriends came back from the gym sweaty and sore. His sensors flared up at the smell of them and, had he the capacity, it would’ve made him frown.





	Clothes Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicedrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrobot/gifts).



> I've written dirty things like this before, but I've never even considered posting them before, so I'm really nervous about how this will be received. However, I gotta suck it up if I want actual peer reviews so I can improve.
> 
> Also I told Robotfvckers I'd post it so I can't go back on that promise.

Since entering his relationship with Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada, Zenyatta had learned a lot about humans. He knew some from Genji, but as a cyborg many things he used to do didn’t apply to him anymore. For example, Genji couldn’t take regular showers for risk of his joints. This wasn’t a problem, as the Shambali had a large communal bath where they were happy to show Genji the little tricks they’d learned in their lives for cleaning annoying, hard to reach places, or even just washed each other. 

However, this left Zenyatta at a loss when his new boyfriends came back from the gym sweaty and sore. His sensors flared up at the smell of them and, had he the capacity, it would’ve made him frown. 

“Hot _damn_ , I did not expect it to be three thousand degrees out today.” McCree laughed as he wiped his face with his shirt, staining the fabric further. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, “It is unfortunate for the air conditioning to be so faulty, but it is a problem we must deal with for the greater good. At least we have a shower.” He had a towel wrapped around his neck, which he used to try to dry the sweat out of his hair. He turned to Zenyatta, who was waiting on their bed- actually two beds pushed together with a large mattress that Hanzo had gotten for them- and smiled, “We will not be long, Starlight."

He chuckled and waved a hand, “Please, do not rush for my sake. As it is, with the way you smell, I fear you’ll make my poor flowers wilt.”

The men laughed and hurried each other into their connected bathroom. Zenyatta chuckled and stood from the bed, going into the dresser that Hanzo and McCree shared, meticulously organized by Hanzo. He took out a shirt, underwear, and a pair of pants for both of them, folding them and placing them on the foot of the bed. He returned to the dresser and tidied everything back up inside before closing it. Or, he went to close it. 

He paused when his optics fell on the folded serape sitting on top of Zenyatta’s own spare clothes, the edges just a little frayed, careful stitches fixing old tears. He looked at the bathroom door, hearing the pair talking under the spray of water. 

He lifted the serape and closed the dresser with his hip. He let the fabric fall open, sliding it over himself and folding it as he’d seen McCree do many times. It was much warmer than he’d expected, and unlike regular shirts it didn’t catch in his pistons. He had no mirror to look in, but it wasn’t exactly a reach to guess he looked silly. 

Spotting the Stetson resting atop McCree’s desk shot a spark of excitement to Zenyatta’s core and he happily placed it on his head. He adjusted it, trying to emulate the way the cowboy moved and stood. McCree’s mannerisms were so unique it was easy to just look back at his memory banks and try to copy him. 

“Well howdy, partner.”

He jumped a little and turned, seeing Hanzo and McCree standing at the bathroom door, both grinning at the sight of him with towels wrapped precariously around their hips. He flustered a little at being caught, but the embarrassment soon passed. Almost everyone copied McCree’s mannerisms at some point.

“Howdy.” Zenyatta tipped the hat just how McCree did so often, “What brings a couple of handsome fellas like you here?” He tried his best to copy McCree’s accent, too. 

Hanzo hummed and slipped his way past McCree, “We heard tale of a beautiful cowboy who lived here, and it seems we have found him.” His fingers slid into the serape and Zenyatta found himself being pulled down to Hanzo’s height. 

McCree chuckled, coming over to press himself against Hanzo’s back, “Gotta say, you look damn good in my clothes, darlin’.”

Hanzo nodded in agreement, water dripping from his hair with the movement, “I find it enjoyable when you take our clothes. The dragon wants what is his known to all.” He pressed a few kisses along Zenyatta’s neck, more the fact of doing it than Zen actually being able to feel it, “If I cannot cover you in marks as I do Jesse, then our clothes will make good substitutes.”

“I love it when you get all dominant and possessive.” McCree chuckled and rolled his hips against Hanzo’s ass, “Especially over Zenny.”

Before he really registered what was happening, Zenyatta had his back pressed against a wall, boxed in by his still-wet and hungry looking boyfriends. Static popped in his synth as McCree took his hands and pulled them up, pinning them against the wall as Hanzo slid down, his fingers making quick work of his belt and pulling off his pants. The sensors in his thighs were almost immediately assaulted, Hanzo’s tongue and fingers tracing them and toying with the seams of his modesty panel but not touching the latches. 

McCree stepped aside so he wasn’t leaning over Hanzo and slid a hand down and under the serape to toy with the wires in his chest. Electricity zapped through him and McCree chuckled at every little noise he made. 

“There’s a good little star,” McCree purred, “Gussied up all nice and lookin’ good enough to eat.” He looked down at Hanzo, “And looky here, looks like someone is all ready to devour you.” 

At that, Hanzo leaned in and licked along the seams of his modesty panel, his fingers finding the wires at his joints and tugging on them. A burst of noise escaped Zenyatta, a moan with underlying static. 

“How ‘bout ya open up and let Han have a taste, hm?”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. 

Despite the pair insisting they’d never been in a relationship or even slept with an omnic before Zenyatta, they both seemed to be professionals at tormenting him. With just a couple talks and a little experimenting, both men were practically perfect at handling his parts. Jesse’s thick fingers were surprisingly good at slipping underneath metal to toy with his wires and Hanzo had found every place on his body he could safely bite in less than one hour. Neither of them were afraid to be rough with him and he loved it. 

Hanzo practically dove in to press his tongue against Zenyatta’s valve, his hand wrapping around his cock as he did, just idly touching as he rolled his tongue over his folds. The scruff of his beard scratched at sensitive sensors and nearly had Zenyatta buckling, but McCree caught him with an arm around his waist, leaning in to kiss the wires at his neck, gently nipping at one to send shocks down his spine. 

“Well, ain’t you receptive?” McCree chuckled and looked down at Hanzo, tilting his head cheerily, “What ’cha say we take this cowboy for a ride?”

Hanzo pulled away from Zenyatta’s valve, his beard glistening with slick, and licked his lips, “I believe that sounds like a perfect idea, Jesse.” 

Two pairs of hands wrapped around Zenyatta’s hips and pulled him along to the bed. He had no shame when he hit the mattress, grabbing at the comforter and spreading his legs for them. 

“I’ve got me a wonderful idea.” McCree grinned, “How ‘bout I mount up and ride this bronco?”

“But Sunlight,” Hanzo pressed himself against McCree’s back, “I want to see him spread open, want to hear him cry out as he’s fucked.”

Zenyatta whined, opening his legs more and gripping harder on the comforter. His valve and cock both leaked more slick at the prospect, of either prospect, messing his thighs and middle. The other two took notice and he could practically feel the hunger in their eyes. 

“Why not both?” He offered coyly, trailing one of his hands from the blanket down his chassis and to his cock, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base and letting his other fingers brush against his valve, “Let me feel you both.”

Hanzo and McCree practically tripped over each other in their hurry to discard towels and climb over Zenyatta. McCree perched himself over his lap and Hanzo lifted Zenyatta’s thighs over his own. 

“This good, Starlight?” McCree asked. 

Zenyatta nodded, “For now.” He released himself to reach out and grab McCree’s hip, “But I find myself wanting more.” 

McCree went to make a sassy remark but was interrupted by the feeling of Hanzo’s hands against his ass, spreading him open as a bowstring calloused finger brushed against his hole. He jumped a moment and turned his head to look back at Hanzo, who just grinned innocently. 

“Starlight produces his own lubricant, but you still need to be prepped.” Hanzo kissed his neck, “And since you’re so conveniently perched in front of me....”

McCree bit his lip, making an unhappy noise that had both his partners pulling their hands away. 

“What’s wrong, Jesse?” Zenyatta sat up as far as he could with McCree still in his lap. 

“No, no, y’all are good.” He smiled, “I just.... I like it when Zen fingers me....”

“Jesse McCree you have a fetish!” Hanzo shook his head, “It was one thing when I caught you fingering yourself with your prosthetic, but know I realize it’s a kink.”

McCree huffed, “Now, you can’t say anything Mr. Public-Play.”

Zenyatta laughed at their bickering and laid back down. He reached to their bedside table, taking their bottle of lube from within and spreading it over his fingers. He reached around and pressed three slick fingers against McCree’s entrance, making him jump again. 

“Does this suit you better, my Sunlight?” His fingers rubbed in gentle motions, helping McCree relax into the touch. Hanzo wrapped his arms around McCree’s middle, idly playing with his chest and nipples.    
McCree nodded and braced his hands on Zenyatta’s chassis. He gasped as the first finger breached him, slim but firm. Beneath him, Zenyatta’s synth gave a small burst a static and he grinned. The sensors in

Zenyatta’s hands were the most delicate- save for his actual dick and valve. 

Hanzo nibbled at McCree’s neck, leaving red marks over the skin just enough that they would bother him when he put his shirt back on. He groped his chest, a bit distracted in his touch at the sight of Zenyatta slowly working McCree open. He was a little disappointed McCree didn’t want him to be the one to prepare him, but he understood the sentiment entirely despite his teasing. Zenyatta poured all his love into their trysts and he made even the slightly awkward parts of sex feel passionate and beautiful. 

So, instead, he let a hand slide down and just barely traced his fingers over Zenyatta’s valve. 

“Ah!” Zenyatta gasped, “Hanzo-“ his fingers inside McCree stilled as Hanzo’s slid in. 

“Ah, ah, Starlight....” he chuckled, “Don’t neglect poor Jesse.” He leaned in, kissing McCree’s neck, “He asked for you, give him what he wants.”

Zenyatta’s fingers moved again, making McCree’s voice hitch as they pushed in deeper. 

“Good boys.” He moved his fingers at the same pace as Zenyatta, urging him along. Zenyatta quickly got the hint and moved his fingers into McCree at an almost punishing pace, making him nearly fall forward at the force of it but for his arms bracing himself. 

“Zen- Zen, fuck, I think I’m good. You’re gonna ruin me before I even get a chance to saddle up.” McCree rolled his hips away from the fingers, “Lemme get up on ya, baby.”

Zenyatta pulled his fingers away, his gaze sliding up McCree’s form, watching him move to ready himself to ride. His steam vents popped, his core temperature too hot, and both men grinned wide. 

“Ya like that, baby?” McCree chuckled and rolled his hips back to press against Zenyatta’s cock, “Ya want me to ride your dick?”

Hanzo slid his fingers out from Zenyatta’s valve, moving up to take hold of his cock and press it into the cleft of McCree’s ass, “Don’t tease him, Jesse.”

McCree chuckled and, with Hanzo’s guiding hand, slipped himself down into Zenyatta’s cock, the both of them watching as Zenyatta arched his back and gripped at the serape around his shoulders, his fans kicking up to try to help cool himself. He whimpered as the Stetson fell over his face, cutting off the sight of McCree settling down on him. He didn’t get a moment to gather himself before Hanzo was pressing flush to McCree’s back and sliding into his valve. 

They all took a moment to gather themselves. McCree took a deep breath, reaching out to take one of Zenyatta’s hands, “You good, darlin’? Need a moment?”

Zenyatta chirped, human language lost to him for a moment. He squeezed McCree’s hand, clearly overstimulated. They waited, petting and touching every inch of their partners in soothing ways. As Zenyatta’s thoughts came back to him he tilted the hat up so he could look up to his partners, both looking back at him with gentle gazes. He squeezed McCree’s hand again and rolled his hips. His partners both reacted and he chuckled. 

“ _Move_.”

The dual sensation of Hanzo rocking into him and McCree riding him was overpowering. His fingers gripped tightly onto McCree’s prosthetic hand, the other pulling away to grab at the pillows at his head. Pulses of stimulation ran through him with every movement of his partners, he was hyper-aware of everything they did. He could feel as Hanzo shifted to wrap his arms around McCree, could feel the way McCree shivered as Hanzo groped at his chest. He sparked omnic energy through his hand to McCree’s, melting at the sound of the shocked gasp he always produced at the sensation. 

“Y’all are killin’ me.” McCree whimpered, rolling his hips down onto Zenyatta’s cock while leaning into Hanzo’s hands. 

Hanzo chuckled and bucked forward into Zenyatta, “You both look so beautiful, speared open and hungry for more.” He took hold of McCree’s hips, controlling the pace he rode atop Zenyatta’s cock, “I could watch you like this forever.”

McCree whimpered, “Darlin’, I ain’t gonna last that long.”

Zenyatta tightened his grip on McCree’s hand, trapped between the sensation of McCree on top of him and Hanzo slowly rocking into him. His very core felt like it was on fire. He clung to the rumpled Stetson on his head, rocking his hips, overstimulated but desperate for more. His synth crackled as Hanzo thrust just a little deeper, tormenting him as McCree slowly bounced on top of him. 

“I don’t think our little clothes thief will be able to hold on much longer.”

McCree chuckled and rolled his hips down, “I think you’re right.”

Hanzo bucked harder, pressing himself flush to McCree’s back, watching Zenyatta, “Cum for us, Starlight.”

It didn’t take much more to push Zenyatta over that edge. His valve clenched down on Hanzo’s cock as his own pumped McCree’s ass full of his teal lubricant. His vision blurred for a second as the pair helped him through his high, slowly rocking against him and petting over sensors to calm him. 

When he came to, McCree had been pulled off of his deflating cock and Hanzo was pulling out of him. His modesty panel clicked back in place as McCree laid down on top of him, guided by Hanzo’s hands. A few scruffy kisses tickled his face before Hanzo pushed into McCree’s already stretched open and lubricated hole. 

Zenyatta reached back, grabbing handfuls of McCree’s ass and pulling the cheeks apart, helping Hanzo fuck deeper into him. He watched the flush on Hanzo’s face grow deeper and further with his exertion, his chest heaving as he pounded into McCree’s pliant body. 

McCree moaned loving phrases as he buried his face into Zenyatta’s neck, biting at the pistons there. He practically cried out their names, praising them in barely intelligible sentences. 

Zenyatta felt as McCree came over his chassis, and then watched Hanzo reach his peak above them. He could only imagine how loose and sloppy McCree’s ass looked as Hanzo pulled out, knowing he would use his fingers to plug it up as best he could before letting it all dribble out. 

Sure enough, when Hanzo helped them lay down, his fingers were messy with his own cum and Zenyatta’s lubricant. 

“Well, that shower was a waste.” McCree chuckled. 

“If you both clean up again, I can look for more of your clothes to wear.”

Hanzo grabbed the clothes that had been set at the foot of the bed, now rumpled and falling onto the floor, and tossed a shirt to smack Zenyatta in the face with it. McCree barked out a laugh and grabbed it to throw back at Hanzo, who shoved it away to instead collapse on top of them both, squishing McCree into Zenyatta’s chest, grinning wide. 

“I love you both.”

Zenyatta hummed happily, his array brightening, “I love you both, as well.”

McCree grinned, “Y’all are fuckin’ gay.” He snickered, “I love you too.”


End file.
